1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat foot switch unit having a predetermined surface shape, in which a stepping-motion-detecting pressing switch is internally arranged in at least one of regions formed by dividing the surface shape. In particular, the invention is suitable for a flat foot switch unit that can detect stepping motions for a game machine that guides a game player to stepping motions (foot performance) and the like so as to allow the game player to dance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, home-use mat switches that allow multiple data items to be inputted to an apparatus for operation of an image terminal connected to the apparatus have been known from publications, such as Japanese Patent No. 2816837. These mat switches are flat foot switches in which a plurality of pressing switches that can detect stepping motions performed by the user are internally arranged. Specifically, the mat switches have a laminated-structure section in which an upper electrode sheet, a spacer, and a lower electrode sheet are sequentially laminated in a plurality of switch regions provided for input of a plurality of data items into the apparatus, thereby allowing the user to perform stepping motions for switching operation.
In the mat switches, however, no slippage-preventing measure is provided on the surface on which the user performs stepping motions, causing a problem in that the user's feet slip during stepping motions.